


When Dave's Away, SImon Will Plaay

by SuperPuppies



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Cat, Furry, M/M, Other, chipmunk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon opts to stay home while Dave and the other boys go shopping. While enjoying some alone time he is interrupted by a new neighborhood cat. Though being interrupted my not be a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dave's Away, SImon Will Plaay

**Author's Note:**

> Simon is not humanized in this tale, He is still very much an animal so it this is an issue you have been warned. I didn't really want to tag it as 'Furry' because they are both strait up animals not somewhat humanized so in my mind it isn't furry but I still tagged it just to be safe. so once again, SIMON IS STILL A REGULAR CHIPMUNK IN THIS STORY. I really don’t’ know what happened here it just did, so have fun but if you don’t like it I really don’t want to hear about it. Cause I don’t normally care for this sort of thing but like I said it just happened. Seriously it took me like two hours to write and then I just stared at it like “what the hell just happened”  
> So if you do decide to take a look at it anyway do enjoy, I know Simon did.
> 
> Please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you. first posted on my devant art on 04/06/2013

Dave, Alvin and Theodor left for a shopping trip, Simon had opted to stay home. Wanting to get some reading done. Simon crawled up onto the large coach to where Dave had left the laptop open for him, against the far arm.   
Simon opened his favorite short fiction site then found the series he had recently found and was quickly becoming his favorite. Excitement filled him as he saw that the author had added a new chapter to the adventures of rape pony. Though he had yet to be quite that far along in the series, he opened the chapter he had left off on and peeled off his shirt, settling onto the coach he began to read.

The cat had been watching the Seville boys since it’s arrival in the neighborhood. Their energy had picked it’s interest but one had caught it’s eye more than the others. The tall thin one was perfectly lithe and fluffy, everythime the cat saw them its eyes would fixate on the one the others called Simon.  
It seemed today was the cats chance the family had left his favorite home alone with several windows wide open. The cat stalked over to the house and jumped up onto the windowsill. Quietly dropping into the living room it silently stalked Simon circling around the back of the coach.

Simon reads his attention completely captured, lying against the base of the laptop. His paw slides down his body as he licks his nose. His paw begins gently stroking against his slowly growing erection, while the other scrolled down on the screen. Biting his lips as he reads a practically arousing passage, his grip tightens around his erection.

The cat licks it chops watching the young chipmunk pleasure himself. Arching it’s back the cat pounces rolling the chipmunk onto his back against the coach a paw pressed firmly to Simon’s chest. Simon squeaks out a startled shout, as he was pined down. His eyes wide with fright growing wider as the cat leans it head down. “W… what do you want?” Simon squeaks out, his paws coming up to cover his face protectively. The cat nuzzles its nose against Simon’s tummy. Easing down to lick at the small erection still peaking through.  
Simon gasp as the rough tongue laps at him, surprised at how good it feels. His paws reach out and settle onto the cat’s muzzle, stroking the soft fur as quite moans tumble out of his mouth. “W…what are, aaahhh, where did, oh my” Simon’s eyes flutter closed. “How did you get…mmmm… in here?” The cat slides farther down Simon’s body and licks the young chipmunks bottom “Aaahh!” Simon’s eyes snap open, his paws scrambling for purchase.  
The cat’s paw holds Simon still as it works it tongue into the young chipmunk. All the while Simon squirms and thrashes against the coach cushion, he tosses pleasure filled squeaks and moans around the room. The sounds coming from Simon send shivers running up and down the cat’s spine as his erection begins to grow.  
Simon’s paw fist into the fur atop the cat’s head as he gasp out a pleading. “Stop. Please, please, oh goodness. Please stop.” He pulls in large, heavy breaths. “I… I can’t… like this. Please” the cat pays his please little mind as it continues working him open. Finally stopping when it’s erection has reach it’s full hardness. The cat licks back up to Simon’s own erection and laps at it a few more time before licking up to his face. Simon giggles as the rough tongue brushes though the fur of his face.  
The cat rolls Simon onto his stomach, then rubs it’s erection against Simon’s bottom. Simon groans lifting his bottom into the air in order to increase the contact.  
Slowly the cat pushes his erection into Simon who bites down on to the coach cushion as his eyes roll back into his head. The cat purrs as it fully sheathes itself in Simon. Licking the back of Simon’s ears until he releases the cushion with a gasp.  
The cat begins pumping into Simon building a steadily increasing pace. Simon arches back into each thrust, lifting his hunches as his jaw falls slack and his eyes flutter closed. This was far better then Rape Pony made it sound, far better then his paw alone ever was.  
Simon keens burring his face in the cushion while reaching a paw beneath him to grasp his erection. Pumping it in a countering rhythm of the cats thrust, he moans into the coach.  
The cat bits into the soft fur at the back of Simon’s neck causing him to scream and release himself over his paw. Light flashes behind his eyes as the pleasure overtakes him. His mussel’s ripple and clench around the cat. The cat’s back arches hair brisling as he yowls emptying into Simon. Simon mews as his body sinks down onto the coach.

A car door slams shut out side and Dave can be heard talking to the other boys. The cat startles, pulling out of Simon in a rush, stepping on to the laptop as it rushes for the nearest window accidently closing the Internet browser. Simon mutters into the cushion as he drifts off to sleep.

Dave opens the door and calls out for Simon, but Simon doesn’t respond. Alvin and Theodor run around Dave’s legs as he places the shopping bags on the counter. Theodor climbs on to the counter and dives into one of the bags. Dave calls out for Simon again and again there is no response. Dave leaves the two boys to dig through the bags as he searches the house. Walking into the living room he scenes across the two large chairs and finds nothing so he heads for the stairs.  
Simon is nowhere to be found up stairs either, concerned now Dave comes back into the living room and checks again. Walking around to the front of the coach Dave finds Simon laying face down on the coach, his shirt tossed onto the pillow, a bit of blood matted into the fur of his neck and a white opaque liquid oozing out from under his tail.  
Dave rushes over to the responsible chipmunk and gently rolls him onto his back, checking his breathing. Relief floods him as he is assured Simon is still breathing. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket Dave quickly dials the vet. “Yes, this is Dave Seville and I have an emergency with Simon… we are on our way now.” Dave re-pockets his phone and returns to the kitchen. “Boys get ready to go.” Dave says pulling some clean kitchen towels from the drawer.  
“Go? We just got back.” Alvin whines.  
“I know, now get ready to go.” Dave dumps the small basket for out going mail on the counter and lays a few of the towels in as padding.  
“What’s wrong, Dave?” Theodor asks scared as he inches toward their guardian. Dave picked up the basket and last towel as he turns back toward the living room.  
“It’ll be all right, just meet me at the car.” Dave returns to the living room and place the basket on the coffee table, laying out the towel he gently lifts Simon and places him on it before wrapping the remainder of it around him. He then places Simon into the basket. Standing he turns to find the other boys watching him from the kitchen counter concern clear on their faces. “Come on boys to the car.”

The car ride is filled with tension as Theodor climbs into the basket and strokes his brother’s head comfortingly. Alvin stands looking over the edge of the basket watching his sleeping brother.

Alvin and Theodor clime onto Dave’s Shoulder as he lifts Simon’s basket from the car and walks them into vet’s office. As they walk up to the desk the receptionist stands and greets him. “Mr. Seville, we’ve been expecting you fallow me.” She leads them to a back examination room but before she leaves to get the doctor, Dave asks her to keep an eye on Alvin and Theodor. She instantly agrees though the boys are more reluctant.  
After some convincing the boys finally agreed and settle on the young woman’s shoulders. The doctor arrived shortly after. “What seems to be the problem?” Dave slides the basket closer to the doctor while gently unwrapping the towel from Simon.  
“We came home from the store and found him like this on the coach.” Some of the liquid had oozed out of Simon on to the towel and there is now a small red stain forming behind his neck. The doctor leaned over him concern clear on her face.  
“Oh, my.” She pulls some gloves from the box on the wall and snaps them on before lifting the still sleeping Simon from his basket. She rolls him on to his stomach and inspects his neck. Only finding four small puncher wounds but nothing serious. She lays him down and grabs some disinfectant and a cotton ball then whips at the mated blood and wounds that have already started to heal over. With that done she gently lifts his tale pink and bruised hole. Perusing her lips she glances up at Dave. “Well, the good news is that he doesn’t appear to be injured. Though it would appear he had a, umm companion.”  
“Companion?!”  
The doctor straitens up and turns to gather some cotton swabs and cleaning fluid. “Well, I can tell you for certain that he has had sex with someone but until he wakes up we don’t know exactly what happened. And I’m sorry to say that even if the worst did happen there isn’t anything we can do, it’s not as though there is a database of registered animal sex offenders.” Dave opens his mouth to speak but stops, seeing the rationality in what she has said.  
“So you think it was another animal, then?”  
“Well, it certainly wasn’t a human, he would be dead if it were.” She says as she cleans Simon up. “The best we can do is make him comfortable and hope that he’ll tell us what happened.” She puts away the things she had been using and then wraps Simon in one of the clean towels that was under him. Then lays him back in his basket before handing him to Dave. “Take him home, let him rest and keep and eye on him.”  
Dave takes Simon and says his thanks to the doctor as he walks out the door. Recollecting the other boys they drive home in sentence. Both Alvin and Theodor sitting in the basket with their brother watching him sleep.  
Simon curls onto his side and snuggles into the soft towel, happy in his dream about a neighborhood cat and a pony.


End file.
